The Christmas Spirit
by Alexriolover95
Summary: In the city of London, the Christmas mood is all high and cheery, with everyone happy and excited, except for one man who's hatred for the holiday is very visible... However one night he is shown his past, present, and of yet to come by three ghosts in order to see if they could change this man's views. A retelling of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens!
1. The Scrooge

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So as you know, this story will be a retelling of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens with obviously the Rio characters as well as mine!**

**And before we get to the story, I wish all of you who celebrate Christmas a very merry one, to all of my fellow bronies I wish you a happy Hearth's Warming, to my Jewish readers I hope you have a happy Hanukkak, and to everyone else who has an end of the year holiday, I hope you're enjoying that, and if you don't celebrate anything, well I hope you're enjoying the last days of 2019 and will have a Happy New Year!**

**And now lets get on with this Christmas tale!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Scrooge

* * *

It was a time of happiness and high spirits in the city of London, everyone was busy preparing for Christmas, the last major holiday of the year, festive lights hung on the street lamps as trees on the streets were also decorated. The streets themselves were packed with birds all looking froward to Christmas Day, carol groups going door to door, entertaining homeowners, happy couples looking to do some shopping or had shopped, children going about asking for donations to charities. It was almost impossible to find somewhere or someone who wasn't happy and yet there was…

In one of the small shops on the bottom floor of one of the city buildings, stood an elder and grumpy looking Scarlet macaw, not happy at the slightest as he felt disgusted by all the celebratory moods, thinking it was rather a waste of time. The Scarlet's name was Alex Scrooge and he ran a small business in moneylending, although he was really picky with money and he hardly had any customers.

"All these lights, shopping, carols, charity giving…" Alex commented. "What a waste of time, birds should only be concerned with work to improve ourselves…"

As Alex turned quickly away from the window, he sat back down on his desk and returned to work, ignoring all the outside noise that found its way inside, which was hard to do. As Alex worked, from a different room in the small shop, a younger Blue macaw who was wearing his outside clothing to protect himself against the cold, came.

"Mr. Scrooge." The Blue macaw spoke to inform the older Scarlet of his presence.

"Mr. Gunderson, why are you wearing your outside clothes?" Alex asked, narrowing his eyes on the bird.

Alex only had one employee in his shop, a younger Blue macaw named Blu Gunderson, who had a wife and three kids. Alex didn't treat his only employee as a friend, more like just a typical worker, giving him a low wage and more work than Blu could handle, but for some reason Blu didn't quit and stayed, despite his boss' treatment.

"Well Mr. Scrooge, it's almost Christmas and my wife is expecting me home earlier today to help her prepare for the holiday." Blu explained.

"What?" Alex raised an eye. "Don't you know how much work you have to do? This time of the year is usually the busiest and you want to go home and waste your time with some ridiculous holiday."

"Mr. Scrooge please, my wife will not be happy without me, I promise when the holidays are over, I will work overnight if I have to, to make up for the lost time." Blu trying to negotiate with his boss.

"Fine, but I'm going to reduce your regular pay until you make up all your work." Alex stated firmly, not changing his mind as he took an envelope, put in half of Blu's regular pay in it before giving it to Blu without another word.

"Thank you Mr. Scrooge, Merry Christmas." Blu smiled at his boss, but Alex didn't say anything back, only lowering his head back down towards his current work as Blu sighed quietly before opening the front door and leaving to his home to his family.

As Alex was now alone in his shop, he thought a lot of Blu, but not in a good way…

"Why would Blu go to his family in such a time when I need him working here as hard as ever…" Alex complained. "He should be more thankful I didn't fire him already…" Alex said as he then heard a knocking on the door, wondering if maybe that was Blu, having changed his mind and decided to stay at work.

Alex went to the door and expected Blu, but not two children, a boy and a girl, the boy holding onto a small box with a hole on top, while the girl was in front and started speaking.

"Hello good sir, we're orphans at the nearby orphanage and we were wondering if you would be so kind as to spare a few cents so the kids there can have a proper Christmas dinner." The girl asked sweetly as Alex, of course, was not in the mood for this at all as he replied very rudely to the two children.

"I have no money to give and you children are wasting my time, be gone with you!" Alex snarled harshly as he slammed the door shut right in their faces without a second thought, leaving the children without a cent to add to their donation box. "Stupid children, thinking they can con me of my hard earned money…" Alex mumbled as he returned to his desk.

As night began to fall over London, the streets emptying as everyone headed on back home, Alex, who lived in a small apartment type home above the shop, walked up the stairs, entering his small home. Alex put on a fire in the fireplace in his dimly lit apartment, before settling up the tea kettle, making himself a hot cup of tea. Once his tea was done, Alex took it and sat down on a chair in front of the fireplace, not saying anything as he just quietly stared into the fire while occasionally taking sips of his tea.

As the fire began to die down and his tea all finished, Alex put out the embers in the fireplace before heading off to his bedroom, taking off his day clothes as he put on his night ones. As Alex was all set to go to bed, on his bedside there were a few pictures in frames as Alex took a good, few seconds look at them…

They were of his mother and father, both of them having passed away, as well as another picture of his two sisters, his older one Elizabeth, who lived far away in Liverpool. And his younger one Lisa, who did live in London but didn't really connect with her grumpy older brother, being a much kinder woman, in fact Lisa did run one of many orphanages in London for the unfortunate children of the city. Alex pretty much disconnected himself from his family, both past and present, those pictures being the only things he had to remind himself of his loved ones.

Alex quickly turned his head away from the pictures to avoid any unnecessary tears and emotions as he knew he must not feel anything, as he got himself under his covers and laid down to sleep for the night. As Alex began to drift off to sleep, suddenly something began to happen as a gust of wind blew against the window in the room, Alex not being able to sleep as he looked up. As soon as Alex looked up the wind picked up and the window flung open as the coldness came into the room, Alex shaking from it as he started to get up to close the window.

Only as soon as Alex got his talons on the floor, the wind, in fact, wasn't wind as it started to take shape by the window, eventually appearing as a ghostly like bird, which spooked Alex as he felt his body go numb and his face pale.

"Who are you…" Alex asked slowly as he couldn't move from his spot.

"My name is Eduardo and I am the Ghost of Christmas Past Alex Scrooge." The bird answered in a deep voice which filled Alex's ear drums, like the ghost was right next to him and speaking right into his ear.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Alex then summing up some courage to demand why his sleep was interrupted. "And how do you know my name?"

"I am here to show you what you once were, how different you were, how happy you used to be." Eduardo answered.

"No thank you, I am fine, now I would very much like to go back to sleep." Alex said as he stared to go back to bed, only he found himself being dragged as he looked back to see Eduardo.

"You have no choice, you are to see how your past has affected you today and prepare you for the next ghost that will show you the present." Eduardo stated.

"Next ghost? Prepare me?" Alex questioned, confused by all of this as he desperately tried getting back to bed, but was eventually forced to give up as he was taken by Eduardo as the ghost, with Alex in tow, took him outside, flying through the sky, Alex yelling out as it was helpless to resist as he felt himself closing his eyes for whatever reason and taken to be shown his past…

* * *

**And there goes the first chapter with Alex being taken to show his past by Eduardo!**

**And yes I did decide Eduardo will be the Ghost of Christmas Past, while Mimi will play the Ghost of Christmas Present and Roberto will be the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this retelling of a classic Christmas tale and with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	2. The Past

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Now that we have been introduced to Alex and his life, with the first ghost coming, lets see how his past was, shall we?**

**And also thank you to RIO2lover100 and Stormknight089 for the favs and follows!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Past

* * *

As Alex could finally open his eyes, he noticed he was no longer being dragged through the skies above London, but was in a house that was all too familiar to him… A house that existed in the past, when Alex was just a little child.

"Wait a minute…" Alex said slowly as he looked around. "This was my old home I lived in with my family."

"Correct, in fact today's Christmas Eve, many years ago." Eduardo answered as he began walking through the halls, Alex following as Eduardo went to the living room, where a little girl was, helping her mother decorate a tree, while the father was just sitting in a chair, reading the paper, while in a crib nearby there was a baby girl, sleeping soundly.

"It's my family, my parents and my sisters." Alex said as he began waving at them and saying "Hello", but they didn't respond back in any way.

"They cannot see us, both of us are invisible to their eyes." Eduardo told Alex as then from behind the two, coming from the hallway, was the voice of a little boy.

Alex turned around and saw… Him… All happy and full of joy as he came running to the living room, eager to celebrate the holiday.

"Mom, sis, why didn't you tell me you were decorating the tree already!?" Little Alex shouted as he ran right through the adult Alex's ghost, like he was just thin air .

"Sorry son, don't worry, we just got started." Little Alex's mother chuckled as the little boy joined in decorating the tree.

"Why must you three waste your time on such an activity." Alex's father snorted as he flipped to the next page in the paper. "If you ask me, holidays should not exist."

"Honey, without them, we wouldn't spend time together like this." Alex's mother replied.

"Yeah father, maybe you should join us." Little Alex pleaded with his father.

"Son, eventually you're going to learn that holidays are a waste of time and effort, so no thank you." Alex's father not bothering to look up from his paper as from the crib, Alex's little baby sister woke up from her nap, crying as Alex's mother went to comfort her baby.

"Don't listen to father brother, I'm glad you're here with us and helping to celebrate the holiday." Alex's older sister smiled.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Little Alex smiled back as he put up a decorations that was an angel.

"You were so happy Alex, you could still be that happy like when you were little and see the worth in celebrating the holidays, but instead you let your father instruct you…" Eduardo said as he took Alex away to the date of his mother's death.

As Alex was forced to close his eyes again and being dragged, he was taken to a cemetery, where his family, a few other guests, and a priest were standing, watching as a coffin was lowered into the ground, with Alex's mother in it. The adult Alex couldn't help but shed a few tears himself, being reminded of that terrible time when he lost his mother who loved him and his sisters.

"Goodbye mother, I love you." The little Alex cried as Alex's father, who was standing next to him, didn't show as much compassion like his son. "Father, what now?"

"Now son…" Alex's father began. "We're going to be a different family, focus our attention on what's really important and not spend it on celebrations and holidays, am I understood?"

Little Alex was too heartbroken and to be honest a little afraid of his father that he said…

"Yes father…" Little Alex replied back softly.

"Such a tragic day, this was the day you changed Alex and not for the better and it only got worse…" Eduardo said as he took Alex to one more time in the past, this time back to Alex's house he shared with his family, only now it was different than the first time he was shown his house in the past.

"When is this?" The adult Alex asked. "What happened?"

"This is the first Christmas you celebrated, or should I say not celebrated after your mother's death and what happened was your father…" Eduardo said as he once again led Alex through the quiet hallways to the living room, where his baby sister was asleep in her crib, his father was reading the paper like he always seems to do and his older sister… Instead of decorating a tree with lights, was reading a book, however looking like she didn't want to and was rather forced to do so.

"Sis…" The adult Alex said slowly. "What happened to you…"

"After your mother died, your father made sure there was no more holidays in the household, he threw out the tree and decorations and made sure you and your sister were disciplined and focused entirely on your studying and nothing else." Eduardo said as the front door of the house opened, revealing little Alex, who was panting, having run from somewhere.

"Alex, why are you late?" Alex's father narrowed his eyes at his son. "You should have come back from the market with dinner earlier."

"I'm sorry father, but I wanted to say Merry Christmas to some of my friends and their families…" Alex apologized as Alex's father became furious, not liking the words coming out from his son's mouth.

"What!?" Alex's father roared as his older sister was scared to do anything. "What did I tell you about such things!?" Alex's father getting up and towering above his son.

"But father, I just said…" Alex began meekly, but was interrupted by his father's booming voice.

"No excuses!" Alex's father boomed. "Now, get in front of my chair and bend down." Alex's father ordered as he took off his belt, the little boy knowing full well what was coming to him and Alex's older sister did too and put down her book as she tried to plead with her father while little Alex got down, prepared for his punishment.

"Father, please, don't do this, he wouldn't do it again." Alex's older sister said.

"No he wouldn't, because I will make sure of it." Alex's father sharply replied as he slapped the girl across the cheek, knocking her to the floor. "Now get back on your chair and to your reading!" Alex's father ordered of his daughter as she picked herself up and went back on her chair.

Meanwhile little Alex was just waiting, bracing himself for what was to come as his father returned to his own chair, holding his belt in his wing tightly as he then used it to strike his son's bottom, little Alex trying not to cry out in pain, closing his eyes as tears escaped through. Alex's father continued with the punishment until Alex simply couldn't take it anymore and openly weeped, his sister forced to stay, trying to hide her tear-stained face behind the book.

The adult Alex, with Eduardo, felt every strike that his father delivered on his past self, put a wound on his own heart as soon enough the adult Alex couldn't take much more and had to close his own eyes, not willing to look at this much longer. Eventually thought, the adult Alex did have to open his eyes as he found himself back on his bed, laying down on it.

"Was that all just a dream?" Alex asked himself as he felt his head and got up, sitting down on his bed, with his talons on the floor as he thought about getting some water to cool himself. "But it felt so real…" Alex said as suddenly something materialized in his bedroom, becoming the figure of another spirit in his bedroom, this time a chubby female bird.

"Oh, it is real…" The spirit said as Alex saw her, standing in his bedroom. "Hello Alex, my name is Mimi and I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, here to show you how you have affected others because of your past that Eduardo has shown you."

"I'm guessing I have no choice in the matter?" Alex asked as he was disappointed that Eduardo showing him his past was real after all.

"I'm afraid not, but I promise it wouldn't be as bad as your past was, or least not as painful." Mimi promised as unlike with Eduardo, she offered her wing for Alex to take, instead of just dragging him away.

Alex felt like Mimi wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't take her wing, so he did and was once more taken through the skies above London, but to a different place and time…

* * *

**And what is this different place and time you might be asking? Well the time will obviously be the present, but the place not so much…**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	3. The Present

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Well, with Alex's past shown, it's now time to dive into the present, although it's going to be a bit different than what Alex will expect…**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Present

* * *

This time, unlike with Eduardo, Alex found out he wasn't forced to close his eyes as Mimi took him above the city to the more residential area, before she dove down, taking Alex with her as they went right through a wall into a small apartment. As they arrived at their destination, he was a little confused as they were currently in a living room, where three small children, two girls and a boy, were on the floor, playing with the few toys they had while nearby, in the kitchen, which was very much connected to the living room, was a young woman cooking some food in a pot.

"Who are they?" Alex asked Mimi. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Just wait…" Mimi told Alex as a few seconds later, the door to the apartment opened to reveal Blu, having walked all the way from where he worked, all tired and weary, but that didn't take away his smile upon seeing his three kids.

"Daddy!" The three shouted in unison. "You're home!"

"There you three are!" Blu said back just as loudly as his children ran up to him, Blu then scooping them up in a big hug.

As Blu let go of the hug, he let his children return to their fun while he went to the kitchen, giving a kiss to the young woman's beak.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late Jewel, I had to negotiate with my boss to come home." Blu apologized. "He said I can go, but he cut my pay in half until I can make up for it later on."

"Why do you still work for him?" Jewel asked with a stern face. "He doesn't treat you right, makes you work for long periods with little pay and now even less."

"Would you rather have me working in the factories, with a more riskier job?" Blu reminded his wife. "Look, I have a very safe job and with a moderate amount of money for us to live on, I'm fine where I am."

"I know, I just want you to be treated right, you don't deserve this." Jewel sighed.

"Give it time Jewel, soon enough, we'll have enough to make sure our kids have a brighter future." Blu turning his wife to look at him. "I promise."

"So that is why Blu hasn't quit yet…" Alex surprised to discover this fact, plus the addition of knowing Blu has three kids to raise.

"Yes, he needs to keep his job to help his three kids, in fact, with these two rooms, which is more like one, there is only one more room, a bedroom." Mimi explained. "Blu and his wife gave that room to their kids to sleep in, while he and Jewel sleep on the couch in the living room, which you can see is barely big enough for the two." Mimi turning her view to the one couch in the living room, which was ripped and had the inside material popping out.

Something triggered in Alex, because for the first time he actually felt sympathetic to someone who wasn't in his family, to know his only employee had this kind of life made him feel sorry for Blu's family.

"I never knew Blu had three kids to raise, he has never told me about them." Alex said as he saw the three children playing together, it reminded him of… Well him and his sisters when they were that young.

"Are you sure he never told you, or you just never bothered to ask or listen?" Mimi speaking to directly to Alex, knowing full well that Alex did in fact never bother with knowing about Blu's children. "Speaking of children, we're going to another place, that you have never bothered to check." Mimi told Alex as she grabbed onto him once more and with the two leaving the apartment, they were high up above the city before coming down to their next destination.

It was a place actually close by where Alex worked his job, a small building in between two taller ones. Alex was a little confused until he saw two familiar children walking down the street, the boy holding onto a small box which had a hole on top. As they came closer, Alex could see the looks of disappointment on their faces as they walked right past Alex and Mimi, of course not being able to see them since they were invisible to everyone else, to the shorter building. Mimi led Alex after them inside, following the two children as they approached a young female Scarlet macaw adult, who was busy setting up some decorations.

"Is that…" Alex slowly began asking as he recognized the young female.

"Mrs. Lisa, we're back." The girl spoke up as Lisa turned around to see the to children having come back.

"Welcome back, how much did you manage to get?" Lisa asked softly with an almost angel like voice.

"Not as much as we were hoping for, but I guess enough." The boy stated, giving the box of donations to Lisa.

"We would have gotten more, but some birds either didn't have anything to give or wouldn't…" The girl sadly said. "There was even one man who just shouted at us and slammed the door in our faces."

"It's okay, not everyone is willing or can give anything, what matters is that you tried your best." Lisa smiled to comfort the two orphaned children. "Now, get over to the fireplace and warm yourselves up, I'll get someone to make you two some hot chocolate to drink as well." Lisa saying as the two children brightened up at that, heading off to the fireplace in the orphanage, which was nice and warm.

"I never knew my sister was so close to me…" Alex said, surprised to learn this fact.

"Yes, she wanted to start an orphanage close to you, to hopefully have you visit, but you never did, even thought she held onto that hope." Mimi explained. "Your little sister is one of the purest hearted woman I have seen, never one to give up easily."

"Well she didn't have to deal with my father all her life, I bet my older sister is just like me, after all, she dealt with him longer than I did." Alex concluded falsely as Mimi chuckled slightly.

"I wouldn't say that…" Mimi told Alex as she told him to hold onto her as they went out of the orphanage and back up into the sky.

This time they didn't stay within the city limits, but very much outside, following the train tracks up north, passing over the wintry landscape, with the green fields having been covered by thick blankets of white snow and streams frozen with ice on top. Mimi flew on with Alex in tow to another city, smaller than London, but still pretty big as that city was just as ready for the holiday as London was. And heading on down to the streets, Mimi finally set Alex down, of course no one else could see the two as they walked, Mimi leading the way to their destination. Along the way there, Alex saw the same cheery mood like London was, birds all excited for the holiday as of course there were carols, donation giving, and shopping. Of course Alex expected his sister to have locked herself up wherever she worked and lived, not joining in the high spirits happening outside.

That all changed when Mimi announced that they have arrived at their destination…

"Here we are, your sister's bookshop, a very popular place here in Liverpool." Mimi told Alex as Alex followed Mimi's view, looking into a very decorated bookshop that was packed full of customers, as well as several employees and sitting at the main desk, where the customers brought their new books, sat an adult Scarlet female, Elizabeth, who currently had her reading glasses on and was reading a book, of course putting it down whenever a customer came.

"Okay, still doesn't prove my sister isn't like me." Alex told Mimi.

"Just keep watching." Mimi simply told Alex as the door opened, the bells ringing as just like with Alex earlier, two children who looked like orphans, one carrying a box, went in, Alex and Mimi following as the children went up to Elizabeth, who put down her book in response.

"Excuse me miss, but we're orphans at a nearby orphanage, would you be so kind as to donate a few cents for our Christmas dinner?" One of the children asked and, unlike what Alex had expected, he saw his sister smile and reply in a very sweet voice, not as sweet as Lisa's but very kind nevertheless.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled as she not only took out a few cents from the money box, but a small handful of bills, more than what the children had asked or expected as they had the biggest smiles.

"Thank you very much miss, this was the biggest donation so far." The child carrying the box said.

"You're very welcome, have a Merry Christmas and enjoy your dinner." Elizabeth replied back as the children left, very grateful and happy as they passed Alex and Mimi, while Elizabeth went back to her book.

"That's not Elizabeth…" Alex said in shock as he took a real good look at the woman who just gave away that generous donation.

"It sure is, your sister has changed a lot and unlike you did not follow her father's example, that's why she moved to Liverpool, to get away from her father and start a new life for her and I must say that was a very wise decision on her part, making a good influence to and around others in her new home." Mimi said.

"She always did say she would like to move as far away from our home as possible…" Alex remembered.

"Well, I hope this is enough to help you start thinking about things, but now it is time to get you back to London and to your bedroom, the last spirit is expecting to see you very soon." Mimi said as she took Alex's wing and as they went outside, Mimi soared up through the sky as she took Alex back to London and get Alex ready for the last visit from a spirit tonight.

* * *

**And we'll get to the last spirit, which is the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, in the next chapter before we finally see how these visits had affected Alex…**

**See everybird later!**


	4. Yet to Come

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Two ghosts down, one more to go!**

**I hope you're enjoying the story thus far and see what the future may have in store for Alex.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Yet to Come

* * *

As Mimi left, after having delivered Alex back to his bedroom, Alex didn't go right back to bed, for of course Mimi told him to expect one more ghost to visit him tonight. Alex started to wonder what this last ghost would show him, but if the last two visits were any hint, it wasn't likely to be too good for him. Alex looked at his clock on the bedside and to his surprise, it was like no time has passed during his trips to the past and present, confusing him and making him wonder if it was actually a dream.

However, that thought soon turned into doubt as a wind seemed to blow through the room, swirling around and forming a figure until once more a ghost appeared in Alex's bedroom. Unlike Eduardo and Mimi, who were older and bigger, this ghost was younger and thinner and as he appeared, he wore a smile as Alex looked right at him.

"So, I'm guessing you're the final ghost and you're here to show me my future?" Alex guessed correctly.

"Right Alex, my name is Roberto and I am the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." The ghost answered. "Shall we get going than?"

"Well, as long as it's the last visit tonight." Alex replied as Roberto took out his ghost like wing, Alex taking it and just like with Eduardo, he was once more taken outside, through the skies above as Alex had to close his eyes.

As Alex reopened his eyes, he found himself at work, although looking closer, Alex could tell his future self was obviously looking much older, his hair as white as fresh snow and wrinkles everywhere, as his elder self coughed a lot. As Alex watched, he had no idea that he would work so far into his life, to exhaust himself so much as Alex watched his older self take a handkerchief, coughing into it as the elder Alex took it away from his mouth to reveal tiny spots of blood.

One probably would rush to the hospital or at the very least lay down to rest, but not the elder Alex as he simply called over his single employee.

"Mr. Gunderson!" Elder Alex yelled for Blu as Blu came running over.

"Yes boss." Blu, who of course was older now, but still in good health.

"Get me some tea now." Elder Alex demanded,

"Yes boss, right away." Blu answered as he hurried up to get what his boss requested.

"He better hurry." Elder Alex spoke quietly as he returned to his work.

However as he picked up his quill to return to his work, he found his wing all of a sudden shake violently, so much that he had to drop his quill as Elder Alex for some reason felt numb all over. Opening his mouth, he found he couldn't speak as he was scared, feeling his heart and well… His heart stopped beating. Elder Alex felt himself go lightheaded, his brain being devoid of any blood as Elder Alex just fell froward, his upper body laying on his desk in front of him, limp and lifeless.

A few minutes later Blu came back with a hot cup of tea, careful not to spill it as he got back to his boss' work place.

"Alright boss, here's your nice hot cup of…" Blu started, but as he saw his boss just laying on his desk face first, he was shocked as he dropped the cup and the hot liquid in it, not caring if the cup broke and the tea stained the floor as Blu ran over to Elder Alex. "Boss, boss! Wake up!"

Only Elder Alex of course didn't wake up, he was… Gone… His last words were of speaking ill of his only employee and his last thoughts on getting his cup of tea quickly.

"I never thought I would work for so long until I worked myself til death…" Alex feeling a lump in his throat feeling an ill feeling coming to him, just seeing him end like that.

"This is what will happen if you continue your bitter ways, not caring for others, especially around this time when friends and family need to be together." Roberto said as he put a wing over Alex. "It's not too late to prevent this for happening, what could happen can change, this is not your certain fate yet."

Alex thought a lot about what Roberto said, maybe it was better to change, for if this was the future, he didn't want it to happen.

"Now, we have one more thing to see and than you shall be done with the visits and think about how you'll change." Roberto told Alex as he took Alex a little bit further into the future, to one of the city cemeteries on the outskirts.

As Roberto took Alex there, they saw a funeral in process as Alex saw his little sister, as well as his only employee, Blu, and his family. Alex's older sister wasn't here, most likely didn't want to come at all as Roberto and Alex joined in, of course no one noticing them as the priest was there to bless Elder Alex as the funeral workers began to lower the coffin into the burial spot.

"We put to rest Mr. Alex Scrooge today." The priest began. "Mr. Scrooge was not the nicest of birds, but he was focused on his work til the end, hopefully God has the will and compassion to forgive him and accept him in heaven and he may find peace and happiness up there." The priest spoke as the workers finished lowering the coffin into its spot.

"To be honest, good riddance, he was such a cruel man who hardly cared about anyone." Jewel spoke only loud enough for Blu, who was next to her, to hear.

"Jewel, don't say that." Blu told his wife as one of his daughters spoke to him.

"Daddy, what's going to happen with your work?" Blu's daughter asked.

"Are you going to have to work in a factory?" Blu's son added.

"Now, now kids, don't worry, I'll find something that's safe and pays good enough, alright." Blu smiled to reassure his kids, although Jewel could look right past her husband.

"Are you sure you can find something that's not in a factory?" Jewel asked quietly.

"I don't know Jewel, but I promise I'll try, I'll only work in a factory as a last resort." Blu answered.

Meanwhile Lisa seemed to be the only one in distress, ignoring Alex's only employee and his family, she was sad that she lost her brother, but even sadder that he never bothered to come see her ever again.

"Oh brother, why did I wait for you to come visit me at work?" Lisa asked to no one as she cried, wiping herself with a handkerchief. "I should have just come and see you first, maybe I could have helped you change…"

As the small funeral ended, with Blu and his family exchanging just a few words with Lisa before they separated and went back to their homes, Alex and Roberto watched them go as Alex felt his heart break, seeing how few came and how few feelings there were. However it's not like he knew he deserved it, he didn't, in fact he was surprised anyone showed up at all to see his coffin go down.

"So this is how it will end if I continue down my current path…" Alex spoke as Roberto nodded his head while answering.

"Yes, but like I said before, only you have the ability and will to change what has transpired here." Roberto replying. "I hope you take what you have seen to heart and now that your possible future has been shown, I should take you back to the present to your bedroom.

So with that Roberto took Alex and the two went up into the sky, flying through the air as Alex closed his eyes, he only had them closed for what he felt was only a few seconds before opening them again… And he found himself laying down on his bed, with the covers over him, like nothing out of the ordinary happened, but Alex knew that now it was all too real to ignore. Getting up out of bed, Alex walked out of his bedroom, poured himself some hot tea and restarting a fire in the fireplace, he sat down and thought a lot about what to do…

"It's time for a change…" Alex said as he took a sip of his tea, staying on his heat all throughout the night and into the morning.

* * *

**Well now that the visits from the ghosts are done, it's time for Alex to reflect on what he has been shown and whether or not he will learn from or ignore them!**

**And you will find that out in the last chapter!**

**See everybird later!**


	5. A Changed Man

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So we have come to the final chapter of this year's Christmas story! I hope you did enjoy it and lets see if Alex learned his lesson or not!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Changed Man

* * *

As morning came, with Alex having stayed up all night thinking about his three visits from the ghosts of past, present, and yet to come, he got dressed as the sun started to rise in the sky, signaling a new day. Alex went downstairs to his workplace, sitting at his desk, preparing to go out for some visits to places, but then he heard the front door start to open, the knob turning as Alex knew who it was. There was only two keys to the space in this building, one which was owned by him and the other by his only employee…

"Good morning boss, I decided to come back for work, see if there's anything I need to do before the holidays, anything I really should finish up…" Blu began as he entered and began walking to his space in the shop, passing by his boss' desk as Alex stopped his only employee.

"Mr. Gunderson, not so fast…" Alex said in a deep voice as Blu stopped and slowly turned to face his boss.

"Yes boss, what is it?" Blu asked nervously as he expected to be punished for whatever reason, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"You have been my only employee for years, done everything I have ever asked of you with no compliant…" Alex started as he slowly rose from his chair. "And so Mr. Gunderson I have made a very important decision…"

Alex getting up from his chair and walked from behind his desk to in front of Blu, Blu visibly shaking as his boss had that look on his face like he was going to get fired or worse…

"To give you the holidays off, as well as not only bringing back your normal pay, but I should double it." Alex's face changed from his stern look to a light smile as Blu was very much relieved, but at the same time very confused…

"I don't understand boss…" Blu stammered, thinking he heard his boss' words incorrectly.

"Oh believe me Mr. Gunderson, I have thought long and hard about it." Alex smiled. "Tell me, you said you have a wife, did you not?"

"Yes…" Blu answered.

"And you must have children than, lucky you Mr. Gunderson." Alex chuckling as Blu nervously chuckled back. "How many do you have?"

"Three boss, a boy and two girls." Blu replied as he realized he was holding his breath, letting it out before he would get too lightheaded, Alex continued on.

"Very good Mr. Gunderson, well why do you want to waste your time here during the holidays, go, spend your time with your family, they need you." Alex putting his wing on Blu's back as he led Blu to the door. "And I shall visit you and your family later in the day, I shall like to finally meet your wife and kids."

"I don't know what to say boss…" Blu still very lost by his boss' sudden change of behavior. "Thank you…"

"Think nothing of it Mr. Gunderson." Alex said as the door was open, Blu putting on his hat and tightening his scarf. "Oh and one last thing Mr. Gunderson, please call me by my name, Alex."

"Yes bo…" Blu began, but stopped as he listened. "Yes Alex."

"Good, well off you go now Blu." Alex smiled as he softly closed the door as Blu was now outside, very confused as his boss, who did know his first name, but never have said it, just did.

As Blu looked at the window of the shop, he saw Alex jump up and down in joy, doing a little dance, as if he was a little boy, Blu still didn't know what to make of it, but he finally smiled for real as he has never seen Alex so happy about something. After looking at Alex for a few more seconds, Blu began the walk back to his small apartment, to spend the time with his family as they would also be very surprised to hear what happened.

And later in the day, Alex kept his word, having walked from the shop to where Blu lived, along the way doing such things like listening in on carol groups or giving some money to charities walking about for donations. And when Alex arrived at where Blu lived, of course he has already seen the state of Blu's living conditions from Mimi showing it to him, but pretending like this was the first time. There Alex apologized to Blu's wife for his treatment of Blu as well as getting to know Blu's three kids, who were all very bright and did get along well with Alex.

After the visit to Blu's home, Alex made a surprise visit to the orphanage his little sister, Lisa, ran, to which the younger female was quite taken aback by her brother's appearance, but thankful as she welcomed her brother back as Alex apologized to the two children who he slammed the door at. Alex stayed the rest of the day until the night came to reconnect with his little sister and know what has been happening ever since they spoke.

Alex even, the next day, took the first train to Liverpool, visiting his older sister's bookshop, which, like Lisa, Elizabeth was very surprised, but was happy as she saw how different the Alex she once knew was. Getting to reconnect with her as well as Alex enjoyed the visit, getting some lunch and tea with Elizabeth.

And so as the years passed for Alex, the lives of those around him improved greatly…

For Blu and his family, with Alex raising Blu's pay and giving him much more time off to spend with his family, especially on holidays, Blu and his family could finally afford to move. Moving from the small apartment they had to a larger one, with four completely separate rooms, a living room, a kitchen/dining room, and most importantly two big bedrooms, so finally Blu and his wife could sleep on a proper bed. Jewel, who has been home schooling her kids, could finally send them to a proper school, with some financial help from Alex and Jewel, owning to her experience became a school teacher herself, making more money for the family.

For Lisa, Alex donated regularly to the orphanage his sister ran, to which Lisa could finally begin making her own improvements to make sure every child was comfortable, had enough to eat, proper clothes and a nice bed to sleep on. And every Christmas, without fail, Alex always paid for a big Christmas dinner for the children, even helping to cook and serve it. And the children, who once had some fear about Alex, were very warm towards him, always going up to him for a hug whenever he came for a visit.

For Elizabeth, Alex visited her monthly for a day in Liverpool, and not only that, but always made sure to bring some money to give his sister, to help her out with getting more books to fill the store. And with her brother's help, Elizabeth managed to even open a second store to expand her business. And well in return for Alex's visits to her, she visited both her brother and little sister in London, reuniting with Lisa as a result and making up for lost time.

And so a once bitter man, who cared for little and only about himself, not thinking about others, was now a completely different one, devoting everything he could to helping as many as possible without a second thought. He was given a second chance at life, to better himself and those around him, and taking it he finally found the value of Christmas.

The End.

* * *

**And with that, this tale has been brought to a happy end for everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this tale and again and more importantly I hope you enjoy whatever it is you celebrate during this time of year and looking froward to what the new year will bring!**

**Other than that…**

**See everybird later!**


End file.
